


The Playlist of Our Lives

by MiaBehindTheCurtains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Romance, idol!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBehindTheCurtains/pseuds/MiaBehindTheCurtains
Summary: Music fuels his life as he stands on stages as Joshua of SEVENTEEN, living his dream and consistently making it a reality. His life revolves around his career, embracing the melody, adrenaline, and exhaustion. He strives to be content with the idea that love at the moment is nothing but an idea; the very theme of most of their discography yet the least concept he is familiar with.He has grasped onto love once, when he was naïve and young. When everything felt promising. Now, love feels foreign. Alien to his touch and far away from his heart. A box of unopened letters sent to his door might just remind him of love and why he needs it the most.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Original Female Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Original Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Original Female Character(s)





	The Playlist of Our Lives

The earth had music way before instruments were created. In its own brilliant ways, the world produced music from the sound of gentle rains, calm waves, and soothing wind. Sometimes, music can be heard in the forms of wailing clouds, rumbling quakes, and vengeful volcanoes.

Then humans came and brought a tune of their own. It was neither their collective steps against concrete ground nor the clanking of their tools.

“No,” she says. “It was their beating hearts.”


End file.
